What Sunk The Titanic
by gallifrey-gurl
Summary: It's the Doctor's and Jenny's first trip together. What will happen when the Doctor has to decide the fate of humans and what will Jenny think of him? Sequel to Return to Gallifrey.


**What Sunk The Titanic?**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Under the Ocean

The Doctor danced around the TARDIS console. He was happier than he had ever been with his other companions. The Doctor would never have dreamed that another Timelord or Timelady would have entered his home, let alone his daughter. But behind him stood Jenny, admiring her father as he worked at the controls. Suddenly the TARDIS comes to a stop and the Doctor whizzes around on his heels to face Jenny. He pointed to the door.

"Outside that door is a planet called Earth. The species is human, they're very primitive but will one day travel through the universe. I'm not really sure what time it is, but it's all in the fun of travelling in the TARDIS." The Doctor grinned and Jenny grinned uncertainly back at him.

"Oh, this is amazing! This place is amazing! You're amazing!" remarked Jenny in astonishment. The Doctor looked smug.

"I know. Come on! Let's go outside and see what wonders lie before us," he said sarcastically. He walked behind Jenny and held her shoulders.

"Ready for your first look at Earth?" he asked. Jenny smiled and squealed in delight. The Doctor grasped the doorknobs and pulled the doors wide open. Outside the doors lay the ocean, or, to be precise, they lay under the ocean.

"Ah, yes, well. That _can_ happen sometimes. Don't worry though, we're in an air bubble; water can't get in, air can't get out," explained the Doctor.

"It's beautiful! How far down are we?" asked Jenny.

"Oh, only about 50 metres I think. There's nothing up here, but there's a lot more scary stuff down there," said the Doctor, indicating to the darkness below them.

"Let's take a look, shall we?" And with that he poked his head out into the water and looked around.

"Dad!" cried Jenny and she pulled the Doctor back inside. The Doctor spat out water and shook his hair like a dog.

"I tell you what. I think I've Just found out where and when we are; Sunday 14th April 1912, around 2 am. The night the Titanic sunk anyway. Brilliant girl, truly brilliant; shame about the iceberg though. This is the Atlantic Ocean, and the Titanic is right above us." As the Doctor spoke, a crack resonated through the water startling the Doctor and Jenny. They saw the first half of the Titanic float down to the bottom of the ocean, rocking the TARDIS violently. The second half soon followed and Jenny and the Doctor had to hold onto anything near them to stop them falling into the water. Just as the TARDIS stopped rocking, Jenny saw something in the corner of her eye. A large green/blue fish swam down after the broken ship.

"Did you see that?" asked Jenny fearfully.

"Don't worry; it's just debris, nothing dangerous. Yet," said the Doctor.

"No, not the debris; it was like a fish, but not a fish. It looked like it had a collar, and arms," explained Jenny.

"Don't be silly, there is nothing down there." But as the Doctor said that, the fish that Jenny had seen, swam up and faced them. It cocked its head at the Doctor, looking him in the eyes.

"This is not good," said the Doctor quietly. The fish swam towards the TARDIS and the Doctor closed the doors just in time. The fish crashed against the door with so much force that Jenny and the Doctor were sent toppling over each other. Once the TARDIS had stopped spinning, the Doctor jumped up as quickly as he could with his now sore body muscles, and ran to the console. He turned on the screen on the wall and looked out at the creature.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: My Fish Friend

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my fish friend from Saturnyne." The Doctor stood facing the screen. Jenny joined him.

"What do you mean your friend? You've met one of them before?" asked Jenny.

"Yeah, in Venice, a while ago actually. I thought they were all destroyed. But obviously I was wrong."

"What is it?" asked Jenny.

"I'm not really sure. I know the females look like vampires on land, but the males can't live on land; always in the water."

"Doctor." The sound startled both the Doctor and Jenny. The Doctor realised that it was coming from outside the TARDIS and picked up a microphone from out of nowhere.

"What? And more to the point, how did you survive?"

"My cousins in Venice aren't the only Spakra's on Earth. We have remained dormant, lying deep in the ocean, plotting against the humans. This attack is only the first; we plan to attack every boat, ship and vessel that passes our way. On land, our sisters are already putting our plan into action. Once we have eradicated the humans, we will have this planet to ourselves."

"Not if I can help it," said the Doctor. He ran to the control panel and pulled a few levers.

"What are you going to do?" asked Jenny.

"I don't know. But I do know one thing. The world doesn't end here; humans don't get wiped out by fish, or Spakra's. Jenny, what I am about to do is very shameful and you may never want to speak to me again."

"What are you going to do?" repeated Jenny.

"Kill them. I can't get to the females via the water, but I can get to the males; without the males, females can't breed and it will be the end of the species. For good."

"It doesn't sound too bad." The Doctor looked at Jenny angrily.

"Every single thing about this is bad Jenny. Don't listen to your warrior intuition, because it's wrong." Jenny stayed silent and the Doctor worked on the controls, "When this is all over, I'm going to teach you what travelling in the TARDIS is really like. We'll take a few days off from adventure so I can turn your life perspective around. I'll teach you to fly the TARDIS, how to work the sonic, how to cook even, but you must not think about what warriors would do."  
"Like how to kill alien fish," said Jenny. The Doctor glared at her then strode over to her.

"Jenny, you have to remember that humans are possibly the most important in the universe. If they die now, it is possible that my whole past will be erased. I can't let that happen."

"So it's all about you now?"

"I have saved this stupid planet so many times, I think I'm allowed to think about me for a change."

"Okay. I understand," said Jenny to shut her Dad up.

"Good. Hold that button down."

"I just don't see why you don't offer them sanctuary. Find them another planet, negotiate with them."

"If it worked, don't you think I would try it?" Jenny stared at her dad.

"Fine, have it your way," said the Doctor grabbing the microphone, "Listen up Spakra's. I'm going to give you once chance and one chance only. I can find you a new planet, one without humans, but still fit for your survival." There was a pause.

"We do not need a new planet Doctor, we need this planet," came the reply.

"I have given you more than enough chances!" spat the Doctor. Jenny grabbed the microphone from the Doctor.

"Dad, I don't think that it's working," she said.

"Oh yeah, what gave you that impression?" replied the Doctor sarcastically.

"I'm going to try."

"Do you really think that you'll make a difference?"

"Yes!" Jenny stared at the Doctor.

"Very well, be my guest."

"Listen up Spakra's! My father has been more than generous with his offer, and I suggest that you take it."

"We require this planet to survive. Ask your dear Daddy now; kill us and commit genocide, or let the precious little humans die," came the reply. Jenny put the microphone down and looked at her Dad.

"What do we do now?"

"We kill them. It's our only option," said the Doctor grabbing the microphone and jumping over to the console to flick a few switches.

"That was your last chance Spakra!" he yelled into the microphone. Suddenly the TARDIS started to rock violently as the Spakra attacked the TARDIS.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: What to Learn

Jenny and the Doctor were thrown to the floor and the Spakra made the TARDIS spin. As the TARDIS slowed, the Doctor made his way back to the console. Jenny was still regaining her balance when her Dad stood poised, hand on a lever. There was another crash against the TARDIS, but this time the Doctor held his balance, glancing between the Spakra on the screen and a stumbling Jenny. Should he pull the lever? Should he kill the race that would otherwise kill the world? Or should he listen to his daughter? It was her very first trip and this is what she saw; her father killing another, the one thing he told her not to do.

No. She needed to learn. Learn how to save races. Learn how to save herself. Learn how to make the right decision. But it had been different previously; his companions were from Earth. They each had family and friends on Earth. Jenny had no-one; he was the only family she had. Should he subject her to this? Should he show her how he saved races? Should he show her how to save himself? Should he show her how to make the right decision by committing genocide? He pulled the microphone to his lips.

"We will let you stay here," he said in a low voice, "on several conditions. You will stay in the bottom of the ocean. You will only surface to mate with your partners. You will not convert the Earths environment to suit your needs. If you need food, you have sea creatures, you will not kill humans. Do you accept?" There was a long pause and Jenny stood up, staring at her father. Finally, the Spakra swam away, leaving the screen on the TARDIS wall filled with a deep blue. The Doctor let out a sigh of relief.

"Are they gone?" asked Jenny.

"Looks like it," replied the Doctor as he manipulated a lever on the console. The screen on the wall showed what was around the TARDIS. Nothing was seen apart from debris, still falling from the sunken Titanic.

"What now?" asked Jenny.

"We have to leave. There's really nothing we can do now."

"What about the females up on the surface? They don't know about this. They would still kill people."

"The Spakra have the skill of telepathy. The males will tell the females of tonight's events."

"How I know that they have telepathy or how do I know that they will tell their partners?"

"Both."

"The TARDIS identified them and showed me what they could do on the monitor. I saw it when I was about to pull the lever. You thought I was going to kill them didn't you." Jenny looked down as the Doctor continued, "They know what I'm capable of and they will tell their partners in fear." When Jenny didn't respond he held out his hand and she took it.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I'm going to show you to your room. It's been a long day, you need rest." Together they walked up the stairs of the TARDIS and through the many corridors.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Spakra?

On 26 December 2004, there was a tsunami in the Indian Ocean that killed many people in Thailand, Indonesia, Sri Lanka, India and the Maldives. Scientists have blamed the tsunami on tectonic plate movement. On 20th April 2010, there was an oil spill off the Gulf of Mexico. It is the worst oil spill to date and it may be decades before the spill is all cleaned up. British Petroleum has blamed the spill on a faulty pipe connection. Were these disasters cause by the things speculated, or by something else? Only the Doctor knows; and he is growing impatient.

**A/N: Sorry this is such a bad story, I am really bad at storylines and endings ... so basically writing, but I like what I write so ... Reviews very welcome!**


End file.
